Sly Raccoon
by Puttefujs
Summary: Kidd is home alone. Law takes advantage of that - and like the sly bastard he is, he sneaks into the castle, commonly known as mansions these days.
1. Is anyone home?

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The raw darkness engulfed Law's whole appearance, as he warily went strutting towards the huge mansion. He could've just politely knocked on the front door, but regardless, if Kidd's parents were home, he would be screwed.

He suspiciously threw glances to both sides when standing in front of the castle, commonly known as mansion theese days. Oh, parents pesky existence could be very bothersome at times, Law bitterly thought. Also his plan to slyly barge into the mansion to reach Kidd wasn't considered intelligent, according to Law.

It was rather bothersome to stand outside in the utter darkness, tiptoing and studying the mansion's current state to see if anyone except Kidd was home. As it seemed, only Kidd was home. In the complete darkness, a flash of light could be seen from inside the mansion in one of the upper rooms. Kidd's room.

Law gave a smug smile of his and a nod of approval, before making his way towards the only room lightened up. The grass was humid from dew and rain, seeping through Law's flat Converse shoes. He was standing in the backyard, glancing up at Kidd's room. No shadows shaped like any living living creature could be seen inside. Maybe Kidd was sleeping with the light on.

How cute, Law inwardly mocked in a playful matter.

He would even attempt to mock Kidd without the victim being near. What an odd relationsship, indeed.

As creative Law was, he squatted down and picked up one of the nearest stones. Once he stood up again, he narrowed his eyes and attempted to aim correctly for the window leading to Kidd's room.

Already at first try it striked the windows pane. Nothing happened though. No furious redhead appeared and began to scold the intruder.

Whatever, Law thought. Then he'd just find the nearest tree and climb it – then barge in through the window. Would've been more creative if he used the chimney instead, but nevermind that. Speaking of the chimney, smoke was emitting from it. Someone surely was home, wether it was Kidd or his parents.

Law cursed under his breath. It sure was easier to climb trees when being younger. ''At least I've made it so far,'' Law breathed steadily. Currently he was sprawled upon one of the biggest branches on the tree closest to Kidd's room.

Cautious he kept clambering foward, until he was almost at the end of the branch, in other words, closer to the windows pane.

He tiptoed and leaned forward, managed to get a grib of the window frame. One wrong or slippy step, and he would find himself facing the dirt literally. To Law's luck, the window was unlocked, and he could comfortably open the window without any further issues.

Once in, he found himself exhale in relief and lurch against the wall for support. A few minutes passed, until he noticed that wished person wasn't present. In curiousity he rummaged the room for any trace of the redhead, but found none. ''He must be downstairs,'' Law whispered, a reflective look painted in his onyx orbs.

Law took his time making his way downstairs, for his own security, of course. Just to make sure of his own safety, he eventually checked the above-mentioned rooms. Kidd's parents were no where to find. He could not even spot a single sign of Kidd. But as he remembered, there was smoke emitting from the chimney. Which means that somebody had to be home, right?

So law thought. After a few couple of minutes of faltering through the darkness of the lone mansion, Law found the staircase and finally got downstairs.

But alas, there was nothing noticeable there either, so far. Law was standing in the lonesome kitchen, looking for traces. If he'd been in the mood, he'd begin to talk to himself, tell himself how awesomely detective-like he currently felt and probably looked like. I mean, sneaking into other peoples houses at night – and even being quite skilled at it, isn't it the slightest close to fairly good? In the eyes of rebels and Trafalgar, yes, most definitely.

In darkness he stood, only lightened up by the rays of the barren moon. The onyx eyes flickered to the ground as he with elegance went striding towards one of the counters. In a movement with his arms, he flailed and accidentally smashed his left hand against something with a rough surface...

''Oopsie.''


	2. Someone is definitely home

He had his eyes closed, leaving his imagination running free as he listened to the fire crackle here and there. A deep sigh was heard from the redhead. One in a while he'd open his eyes, the hazel orbs observing the flames joyful dance around each other. The firewood was almost eaten up by the flames. Now the flames were only licking it once in a while, small glowing petals taking depart and disappearing when making it to the edge of the chimneys frame.

Kidd was anxious. A rare sight you'd see, considering Kidd being the one he was imagined and daily went acting as. Uncomfortably he shifted his seat every now and then, the hazel orbs restlessly glancing towards the aggravating ticking clock. Every tick was sent reverberating in the empty room, ghosting over Kidd's pale skin. A nauseous feeling was gnawing his inner.

His parents had left seven hours ago for the sake of attending a banquet held by some of their work mates. No, it was just business after all, Kidd's dad had said before leaving off. They promised to return whitin a few hours, but really, _who_ would've believed that anyway. White lies, people call it. People think of it as innocent and nothing harmful. But as time pass by with small _innocent _lies taking place in the daily life, it becomes a routine... and something hurtful and much bigger than first thought.

Kidd wasn't there hugging and comforting himself, bawling his eyes out and gaining bloodshot eyes. No. A callous gaze covering his else then life-affirming orbs had taken place instead. What does it matter anyway, Kidd had thought. It was not like it was something new for Kidd. He barely cared anymore, despite his current state. ''They can go fuck themselves,'' An inner sullen part of him had screeched to form words on his lips. Now he let the cussing words run free in small muffled grunts, closing his eyes once more and letting his imagination finishing off his current ominous intentions.

His slim fingers twirled few ringlets of the soft carpet in between his fingers. He didn't know if it was real fur, but he hoped it was the opposite. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Maybe he would consider seeking rest on the sofa instead, though he had just lurched all the pillows in front of the chimney and build a little bed on the 'humongous' carpet. Lazily he jabbed his elbows into the fur in an attempt to stand up, but found himself tensing slightly.

The sound of glass shattering reverberated in the room and continued it's travel further into the corridor.

* * *

''Shit!'' Law cursed under his breath. His glance was directed towards a RATHER expensive glass jar, which now was laying scattered on the linoleum floor in at least more than _one _piece. His gaze cautious flickered towards one of the kitchens doors. The one leading further into the house and dining room. He swore he heard a low noise making it to his ears just a moment after accidentally sweeping the glass jar off the counter.

He literally face-palmed himself due his sudden stupidity. _Detective-like_? He bluntly kicked one of the shattered pieces and watched it slide across the room in an attempt of moving to the next room.

Law stood still. He held his breath, only his heart was thumping audible in his chest. He could remark the sound of soft shuffles coming towards the kitchen. He gritted his teeth, encouragely took a warily step backwards before making his way towards the bar counter and hid himself behid it. As the low shuffle became louder, Law peeked around the corner of the bar counter to get a view of the stranger.

Law could be crying of joy right now. There Kidd was, standing with the usual furious expression adorning his face. Law had never been so happy to see the redhead scowl like that. And wait- is that a leg of a CHAIR?

Law's face paled instantly. Maybe he wasn't that happy to see Kidd at second thought. He had forgot what... _fiery _temper Kidd possessed.

The moonlight shone through the dusted pane of a window, lightening up Kidd's features – also the _weapon_, he dearly held in his right arm, as if it was something completely normal. WHAT AN AVERAGE CHOICE OF WEAPON, Law bawled inwardly. Somethimes the thought of Kidd being inhuman crossed Law's mind. Was he a boy, or _perhaps_ just a smaller version of The Hulk?

_Oh god. _


	3. Busted

Authors note, yipeeeee~

Hellew! Recently I've gotten a few followers, which pleases me so endearing much. I just have to thank you all.

So heres another chapter for you guys. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

As soon as the sound of glass shattering made it to Kidd's ears, every muscle in his body tensed. Through gritted teeth he guaranteed himself that there was nothing to worry about. Yet still, Kidd and his parents were no owner of cats, dogs or house pets.

Also there was something else. The sound of soft shuffles. ''Maybe it's my imagination,'' Kidd mumbled, he abruptly raised himself from the homemade bed. His mind told him not to worry, but his gut told him otherwise. The hazel orbs warily flickered, his gaze settled upon the chimney once again.

But as seconds passed, he realized he had to check, furthermore if he didn't, he would find no serenity. For his own safety, he thought he'd better bring something he could use for self-defence – in case it could be an intruder. What silly ideas, Kidd mockingly tittered. He would try to comfort himself in such a situation, despite the nauseous feeling gnawing his bones to the core.

He quickly scanned the room, checked if anything would be able to claim as a _weapon_. If you'd call Kidd merciless, you'd be very wrong at first thought. He had considered using a pillow, but who would he be able to damage the slightest if he went roaring with a pillow by his side.

Using accessory from the chimney would apply too much of a blood bath. Iron wasn't something he'd necessarily use. Then this _brilliant_ idea came to his mind. Why not use a _fucking _leg of a chair? Yeah, wood. Why that kind of weapon was ideal to his ideas, he did not know, but nevermind that.

Kidd found it difficult to... tear off a leg of a chair just like that. He wouldn't be able to just jab it off without making too much noise and maybe bashing the chair into bitter pieces.

Kidd selected one of the more expensive and posh chairs, which had chair legs shaped in more useful manners. He lifted it and with bit difficulity placed it over one of his thighs and simply bashed the chair leg onto his thigh. Fortunately the chair leg broke without making much noise, but pain was also included to Kidd due this action.

With the torn chair leg in his right hand, he cautious went towards the dining room, followed by a small corridor. By the end of the corridor the kitchen was. Kidd could remark that the sound definitely came from the kitchen, since he had already passed the dining room and everything was left intact.

Without the slightest hesitation he reeled forward and trotted inside the kitchen. A stern expression was taking place in his brown eyes. He held his spine stift, stood in a straight postion with his right hand lifted, the weapon tightly gripped in his palms. It took a few seconds to realize that nobody was there, as far as he could see.

He glanced towards one of the windows in the kitchen as the first thing. No broken glass panes. His gaze now was directed to the linoleum floor. Just as he was about to give up looking further, he caught a glimpse of something glistening in the dark. On the floor broken glass pieces were scattered.

Somehow he managed to see a connection between the shattered glass and his mothers now missing glass jar. A _very_ expensive glass jar, indeed.

Realisation strikes hard.

''What a mess,'' Kidd scowled. Instead of sputtering of anger, he ignored the sudden urge to torture something living being. Whoever had done this was simply going to be killed with Kidd's bare fists. The guilty one could be crucified in front of public for all Kidd cared. It was his _mothers _glass jar!

Kidd already went on imagining how his mother would be screeching of fury when she would find out. ''I'm going to be grounded for weeks,'' he sighed, this time rather mortified. With upturned eyes he went on his knees to check how bad the condition of the 'jar' was. Maybe he'd be able to fix it up from scratch, though it seemingly would never be the same again.

''Grounded for weeks? That isn't so bad. They're barely home, so they won't notice me going out _at all_.'' He continued to worsen the situation he was in, remarking the loss of solitude from his parents. He raised himself and dusted off his knees. _It would be easier to examine the 'jar' if I'd turn on the lights, _Kidd thought.

The sharp light stung in his eyes and made his vision blurry a bit. Lazily he rubbed his palms against his now itching eyes, while low, muffled growls were escaping his lips every now and then. When he finally removed his hands from his eyes, he looked towards the broken glass jar.

He was simply speechless. A little further ahead, his so-called friend, Raccoonface, was sitting, half hidden behind the bar desk. His torso and head were peeking out, as he slyly observed Kidd with those onyx and _not_ so innocent eyes.

''_Hai~_''

* * *

''You're good at running away, you little fucker.''

''I was told to join track and field, it's no big surprise.''

_Inhale, exhale. _

''What're you doing in my house, Trafalgar?''

_Wide onyx eyes, followed by a fake gasp. _

''My, my – I just wanted to accompany my little Kidd, no need to be so very rude.''

''In the middle of the night?''

''I supposed,'' _cough_, ''you needed some company at this time?''

Currently Law was being held up against a wall in the corridor leading to the exit, his arms pinned against the wall by two strong arms. A vein was apparent shown in annoyance on Kidd's forehead. He grunted in disbelief, a scowl coming from the slightly pink coloured lips.

''You're not wearing lipstick today, such a rare sight,'' Law gladly exclaimed his newly discovery, despite lack of air from running before. This, Kidd growled at.

''You're such a nosy brat, you know that?'' Kidd mocked, perhaps in hope that Law would just shut his trap.

But _no_.

''My aplogies, but I can assure you, that it's just my raging hormones taking an interest in you,'' he started, licking his chapped lips. ''I simply _can't_ take my eyes off you,'' he cooed in playful manners. Law couldn't help it but to offer another one of his spooky grins, despite knowing the consequenses.

''You little-'' Kidd was cut off by his own voice. A whimper of his own escaping his lips.

As he was standing there, having Law pinned against the wall, he had shifted weight from left foot to right. When purposely shifting weight to his left foot, he could feel something was not right. A stinging pain occurred in his left heel, making him hiss in agony. Law eyed Kidd with an worried expression covering his features. In curiousity he asked what was wrong, but Kidd didn't answer just yet.

Slowly he let his grasp on Law's wrists free. He backed a few feet away from Law and reeled backwards against another wall, despite the sudden pain in his left foot. Law examined Kidd with his eyes, making sure not to touch him while doing so.

''Kidd, your left foot is bleeding,'' Law stammered out.


	4. Lewd noises and a flustered Kidd

_As he was standing there, having Law pinned against the wall, he had shifted weight from left foot to right. When purposely shifting weight to his left foot, he could feel something was not right. A stinging pain occurred in his left heel, making him hiss in agony. Law eyed Kidd with an worried expression covering his features. In curiousity he asked what was wrong, but Kidd didn't answer just yet._

_Slowly he let his grasp on Law's wrists free. He backed a few feet away from Law and reeled backwards against another wall, despite the sudden pain in his left foot. Law examined Kidd with his eyes, making sure not to touch him while doing so._

_''Kidd, your left foot is bleeding,'' Law stammered out_

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale._

Kidd found himself lurching back against the opposite wall, slipping down onto his bum. A pain burning with unusual passion was occouring in his left foot, leaving him gasping for air. His gaze went from his thighs and up to the boy standing above and in front of him, a worried expression painted in the black orbs.

''Kidd, your left foot is bleeding,''' Law stammered out. It was also unusual to have the sight of Law being close to anxious or in panic, but it was a sight that currently was displayed to Kidd.

Kidd squinted his eyes and sent Law a menacing glare of his. He grinned meekly as he tried to find support in his legs again. ''Don't be silly, racconface,'' he panted. The ravenhaired boy barely huffed, before he squatted down on his knees to examine Kidd's foot.

''I don't care if you believe me or not, but I think you do realize that something is not right,'' Law answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kidd writhed slightly in protest, but in vain. He really couldn't find support in his left foot. Trying to let his bare feet meet the cold surface of the wooden floor would make his left foot sting abruptly. He didn't remember hitting his foot against something or wounding it any time, which made him even more curious and rather impatient. ''Sit still,'' Law demanded in a flat tone. This made Kidd stop his protesting movements, and he just sat there, glancing at Law with impatient temper.

A shiver was sent down Kidd's spine, when the slender fingers of Law's took a grip around Kidd's ankle to hold the redhead's obviously injured foot still. With his free hand he gently pressed the back of his hand against the top of Kidd's foot and toes, to get a display of the lower part of it. This only made Law earn a offended grunt from Kidd.

''What am I? A glass doll? Please, spare me from such _mercy_,'' Kidd spat moodily. Law didn't comment on this, and Kidd better be relieved he didn't.

Kidd was getting impatient. For what seemed like minutes, Law just sat there and examined Kidd's foot. Finally the ravenhaired boy looked up, his eyes bonding with the redheads. ''A big piece of broken glass is stuck in your foot,'' Law stated in a low voice. He continued shortly after, ''as you've been running after me, it must've pierced your skin as you stepped on it without noticing. I find it surprising you didn't notice earlier, redhead,'' he explained, teased lightly by adding a nickname for the dear redhead.

Kidd seemingly only paid attention to the slight hint of teasing in Law's explanation, the hazel eyes litted up with fire. ''Stop calling me such things, you little fucker.''

''Whatevs,'' Law snorted. His eyes once again directed down at the piece of glass slightly peeking out from the made wound. ''It's going to hurt a _bit_,'' Law suddenly bursted out, ''but you're a _big_ boy...'' he trailed off.

''What do you mea-,'' Kidd was cut off by his own voice, shrieked in torment. Law had the tip of his fingers pressed against the safe sides of the glass. With the blunt _warning_, Law begun to pull it out in a slow pace. It surely had pierced in deeply.

''What does it seem like?'' A rather sneering voice of Law mixed with the whines of Kidd. ''It must've been stuck in your foot for a while, which results that you've gotten lot of bacteria shoved right into your wound. I **have** to pull the glass out and clean your wound,'' he explained through gritted teeth.

''Quick,'' Kidd moaned (HONHONHON~). Kidd had seemingly accepted his fate and gave in easily. Besides, he didn't find himself capable of arguing at the moment. What would he even be able to say? The racoonfaced boy was right.

''Boy, you're still moaning those lewd noises, but it has already been pulled out,'' Law cutt him off, a brow quirked while doing so. Kidd had left his eyes closed in reflex by the feeling of pain. He cautious opened one of his eyes, taking a peek at the mocking boy in front of him.

The redhead opened the both of his eyes, his gaze finding the evidence what prooved Law right. A actually quite big piece of glass smeared in droplets of blood was held in Law's hands. A few droplets even slided down the transparent surface and onto Law's tan fingers.

''_O-oh_... I... I...'' Kidd embarrassed trailed off. He timidly avoided eyecontact with the now smirking ravenhaired boy, who let a smug grin of his escaping his lips. Law leaned a tad forward, settling his knees in between the gap of Kidd's legs. This way he could more easily gaining space to get closer to the flushed boy.

''Now, now – what do we have _here_? Could it _really _be?'' Law singsang in a monotone voice. ''Might the fierce brute, the most feared redhead, be a masochist?''

As if the teasing voice of Law wasn't enough... while the tan boy distracted Kidd with his seductive choice of words, he lead his hand with the glass up to his face. Sticking out the tip of his tongue, he let it run along the edge of the glass, getting a taste of the blood.

All along this was happening, Kidd was just sitting there, a deep shade of red extended on his pale cheeks. He found himself not capable of looking away, his eyes following every movement the ravenhaired boy made.

''T-That's not true, you perverted fucker!'' Kidd stammered out in protest. He had almost lost his breath when Law's tongue prodded slightly at the edge of the glass, running it along it and gaining droplets of Kidd's blood absorbed.

''Hmmm, _really_?'' Law hummed with a slight grin, which send a jolt of temptation aimed for Kidd's gut.

The answer was breathless and bashful, a low noise in agreement from Kidd.

''Okay, big boy. Well, we better get your wound cleaned.'' With that said, Law withdrew himself and backed away. He raised himself and stood up tall, offering a hand to the absent redhead.

A sinking feeling in the pit of Kidd's stomach found place. _Is it the feeling of disappointment?_ Kidd vaguely wondered for a brief time.

Kidd reached for Law's hand and Law with effort got Kidd up. Kidd knew what to do, and as soon as he was on his _foot_, he slumped a hand around Law's neck in search for support. ''Woah, you're kind of heavy, _big boy_,'' Law commented. ''Muscles,'' was the answer.

* * *

Law has in succes dragged Kidd into the kitchen again. As they had passed the bar counter, Law suddenly remembered, that when he in an attempt on moving to next room, had bashed his military boot against one of the broken pieces of glass and made it slide across the room. **BUT NEVERMIND THAT**. Law would unlikely tell that to the redheads face at the moment, if he truly wanted to be left intact at the end of the night.

Though Kidd was impatient and rather moody, Law had managed to clean the wound without any further issues or protests from the boy.

* * *

Kidd sighed in relief as he slumped down onto his homemade bed. Sitting in front of the warm, crackling fire from the chimney was the better after all.

Now Kidd was, once again, in front of the chimney. For some reason Law turned out to carry some bandages in his pockets. ''What a coincidence,'' Law grinned.

Law sat beside Kidd. He was finishing wrapping the bandages around Kidd's foot, and observed the result in succes. A muffled grin came from his mouth, as he carrying a smug smirk of his directed his attention towards the readhead. ''Oh, what would you do without me?'' Law hummed quietly.

Kidd's eyes were gazed upon the still crackling flames in the chimney, but he for once let the hazel orbs leave the fierce fire. ''_Well_, Trafalgar. If you didn't appear tonight, I would've be sleeping safe and sound by now,'' he sighed, running one of his hands through his cherry coloured strands.

''If that was the case, you'd miss me so badly. I simply _couldn't_ let that happen,'' Law barked back as a decent answer. Even with the most discriminating states or comments, Kidd would barely manage to wipe off the smirk on Law's face.

This Kidd pouted at in obvious manners, leaving Law with the satisfaction of winning the argument for now.

Minutes passed as they just sat there, staring at the flames and speaking quietly. As times passed by, the fire died down. Only petals of the remaing wood glowed from inside the chimney. Kidd had turned on some of the lamps and even lit up a couple of candles, making it more comfortable.

''I bet my parents won't return before tomorrow late,'' Kidd quietly said. A hint of grief shone through said words, making Law perk up.

''Come sit,'' Law interrupted Kidd's mourning. Law tempting patted a free space next to him on the carpet adorned with pillows in masses. Kidd glared skeptical at Law, but in curiosity placed himself next to him.''Can I show you something?'' Law asked. This was not a matter of anything fun, since Law seemed deadly serious at the moment.

''What is it?''

''Something that will make you feel good.''


	5. Lustful eyes

_''Come sit,'' Law interrupted Kidd's mourning. Law tempting patted a free space next to him on the carpet adorned with pillows in masses. Kidd glared skeptical at Law, but in curiosity placed himself next to him.''Can I show you something?'' Law asked. This was not a matter of anything fun, since Law seemed deadly serious at the moment._

_''What is it?''_

_''Something that will make you feel good.''_

* * *

Kidd quirked a brow when the raven haired boy commanded him to turn around, but so he did. Even without complaining the slightest, only a skeptical glare was sent piercing Law's onyx eyes one last time before he obedient did as told.

Law's emotionless eyes were unaffected, he just eyed the teenager turn, not a single sound escaping his lips. They both sat on the furry carpet, Kidd casting glares to the left to watch what wood was left burn up with small crackles every now and then, and Law behind Kidd. His eyes were fixated at the teen's back, and the sweatshirt covering the pale teen's torso.

Kidd was feeling slightly curious, rather concerned. What was the racconfaceish boy up to? What would his intentions be, Kidd pondered in silence. His eyes were set wandering, studying the current room they were in.

He noticed how endless the house felt, when you just sat there and actually took a look at it, the very room and one of the corridors, plus the entrance to the living room. Frankly, he never spent time in the bottom floor of the house. Why would he anyway? The only reason why he as a child would be downstairs, was the cause of his parents. When they **actually** had time to play with him... or act like a normal family at least.

He closed his eyes.

When was the last time he spent with his family? Where they actually sat and had dinner, watched a movie, left for a walk, or perhaps had fun together? He didn't even remember. He didn't remember what it would feel like... the welcoming and affirming feeling of love or affection.

When was the last time his parents at least left a hint of acknowledgement?

He took a deep breath. He could feel the air whir in his lungs, trying to escape. As he let it out, he figured to let it all out. The bad thoughts. The solitude. Everything. He didn't want to ponder about it. It brought nothing but tears shed in vain. He wouldn't be able to gain their attention. He wouldn't be able to impress them, make them proud of him. They were too busy about their own lives, that they forgot about their son. Their only son.

* * *

_He could imagine his mother and dads eyes in front of him. The chocolate brown eyes of his mother, and the emerald eyes of his dad. _

_He was eight._

_They were standing in front of him. His dad was pointing at him with an accusing finger raised. _

_They were telling him he wasn't good enough. His appearance was disdainful. Shameful._

_His behaviour was even worse. _

_His mother doesn't even want to spare a single glare at their failure of a child. _

_He set off towards the opposite direction. He's running. Fast._

_He doesn't want to look back, but he doesn't have a choice. They're calling his name, demanding him to come back this instant. _

_But he doesn't want to. He can't. _

_Suddenly the eyes were everywhere. _

_They were casting menacing glares at him._

_''Look at that kid.''_

_''He's a failure.''_

_''He can't do anything right.'' _

_''He doesn't deserve to be loved.''_

_Something warm was trickling down his cheeks._

_Tears._

_Shameful. _

_The tears wouldn't stop. _

_They're welling up in the hazel eyes, making his sight blurry. _

_''Don't look at me,'' he begged. _

_''Don't look at me...'' _

* * *

A voice echoed in his mind, but not his own. A dark, yet gracious voice. An overwhelming feeling of relief blossomed in the pit of his stomach. As if it were a jab in his ribs to tell him to wake up, leave the nauseous thoughts fade away.

The voice was saying his name. There was worry in the undertone. But also warmth. The voice was so soft. He felt like leaning back and melting into the sweet tunes.

Something was putting a pressure on his shoulder. A sudden grasp of his shoulder made him perk up in surprise, a low squeak escaping his lips and making him open his eyes wide. As soon the noise left his mouth, he covered his mouth with his hands.

The first thing he noticed, was those dark eyes. Jet black eyes staring back at him. Hazel against onyx. There was no other with such eyes. So intense, yet at times no emotions would be displayed. But only for a few. Kidd, for an example...

Law was no longer sitting behind him anymore. He quickly figured something was definitely wrong, and in worry checked upon Kidd to see if he was all right.

He was now kneeling in front of Kidd, hovering an arm towards the teen and grasping his right shoulder in an attempt to gain attention from the absent boy.

Law found Kidd staring blankly into thin air, a terrified look covering his features. His mouth was turning downwards in a slight frown. This made Law concerned, and he in vain tried to connect to the boy by saying his name over and over, at last feeling like yelling at the absent teen. Finally Law caught a glimpse in the teen's eyes, just as his palm felt the soft fabric of Kidd's sweatshirt.

Kidd jumped slightly by what Law would guess was surprise. Then something unexpected. A squeak came from the cherry lips of Kidd. Law was taken back by surprise, the corner of his mouth turning dangerously downward in a melodramatic way.

What was the most weird of it all, was that Law thought it was cute for a second or two.

Kidd must have noticed his odd behaviour, and he instantly smacked his pale hands upon his lips. ''**WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS**,'' Law gasped in the most dramatic way Kidd had ever witnessed. The tan boy literally fretted, removed his hand from the now furious redhead, as if he had been burnt. He was then flailing with his arms in confusion.

All along this happened, Kidd just sat there. His eyes following every reckless move Law made. A furious blush was extended on Kidd's pale cheeks.

At last Law finally calmed down a bit. He was slouched against one of the more posh chairs, which had a back rest with more fancy patterns than Kidd's clothes all together. Soft pants were heard from the tan boy as he wiped his forehead clean with the back of his hand. He didn't sweat though, which made Kidd wonder.

_He is sort of kind. At times sarcastic or perhaps cheeky, but he is kind. Kind to those who deserves it, and he is more than just kind to me. Also he's intelligent. He once told me he'd become the world's best surgeon or doctor, _ Kidd thought in silence.

His thoughts were cut off by the teen himself. .

The tan boy waved a hand in front of the redhead's face, trying to get the boy to reconnect to earth. He was standing in front of kidd and hovering down in an attempt to reach the boy.

''Stop it, fuckface,'' Kidd snarled moodily. He pouted obviously and swatted the hand away. Law just chuckled at his behavior, and walked past Kidd to sit next to him on the carpet.

Somehow suspicious he followed the boy with his eyes, throwing the what-the-hell-do-you-want-from-me-sucker glare as soon the boy sat next to him. Law was having a good time, squirming a bit and shifting seat to find comfort. And oh, he took his sweet time doing so.

''… 'Kay, what do you want?'' Kidd asked. Since he spaced out, he never got to know or _feel_ whatever Law said would feel _oh_ so fan-fucking-tastic.

Law just gave him a toothy smile. ''I was planning on giving you some massage, but since you spaced out of it before I even got to touch you, I thought I'd wait,'' he explained. ''I assure you, I don't think it's _that_ fantastic to spoil a person who's barely conscious,'' another chuckle was heard from the teen.

Kidd felt this tingling sensation burn in his cheeks again. He led a hand up to his left cheek to feel it. It was burning hot.

''Blushing?'' Law drawled, followed by a entertained snort.

''_NO_!'' Kidd bit back a little too desperate than meant.

''Whatever you say, redhead''

''DON'T CALL ME THAT, RACCOONFACE!''

Law snorted once again. It was obvious he was very entertained by Kidd's timid reactions. When wasn't he?

Before Kidd could spew another moody response at the teen, he could feel something give his hand a clench, embrace it. He looked down to find his fingers tangled between Law's. Kidd squinted his eyes at this, taking a quick glance upon Law, but only to find Law smiling reassuring at him.

A sudden warm feeling was streaming through his veins. It felt like his body just turned a few grams lighter, or perhaps tons.

Relief.

It was as if this warmth emitting from Law's hand and his smile was in the subconscious mind telling Kidd that he didn't need to worry. That he was okay just the way he was.

Something Kidd couldn't define was displayed in Law's sparkling gems. The smile never left his face as he warily leaned a tad forward. Their eyes connected for a brief time, until Kidd timidly glared towards the opposite direction. Why, he didn't know. He didn't move either, but allowed the boy to approach him.

The closer he got, the more Kidd could feel his cheeks burning. It was as if he was literally burning up from the inside.

But...

There was also another feeling pestering him in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't entirely sure it was **THAT **feeling. But he couldn't think it wasn't.

Excitement...

Law was so close now, that the redhead could feel his breath tickle his chapped lips. His breath hitched when he once more looked into the eyes of the raven haired boy. _Seductive_.

''Law,'' Kidd stammered out. He wasn't sure about this yet, but he found himself not being capable of moving out of the spot. This position.

Law simply chuckled at this. But this time it was different. A dark, sensual chuckle echoed inside Kidd's mind. He stiffened when he could feel Law's breath even closer than before.

''_Kidd_,'' Law cooed as a decent answer. He tilted his head and glared into the hazel orbs with his prying eyes. He acted as if this position was completely normal, not to mention this inappropriate situation.

It felt as if the floor disappeared underneath Kidd's feet. This tingling sensation was taking over his living being, teasing every inch of him. _It's just a kiss_, he repeated over and over again inside his mind.

Law moved again. Now there was only a few inches between their lips and this nerve wracking kiss.

He closed his eyes.

He closed the distance.

It stared out very light. Rather say like a little peck or nip at his lips, something he could barely feel. It wasn't a deep still, he could feel his heart beat faster, thudding behind sealed doors of low self-esteem. It was such a simple gesture, and yet it managed to scramble everything in Kidd's brain to the point where he couldn't tell what was up and what was down.

But he didn't know how to kiss.

Before he could somehow return the gesture Law slowly moved away again, only by a few inches though. Half of his face was covered by shadows, and it was difficult to see any evident features aside from the gentle slope of his nose and cheeks.

They sat there for a few seconds. Just glaring at each other.

Kidd could feel his heart now beat audible in his chest. It almost hurt.

Something inside him missed the warmth of Law's soft lips. Something that lidded his nerves up, and sent him shaking slightly. ''K-ki...,'' he began.

This Law smirked at. Patiently he waited for the boy to finish whatever he wanted to say. After all, Law was experienced when it came to this stuff. At least kissing, he could say. He had thought that Kidd before would have received any kind of attention from all the bitches, girls or sluts at school, but now it seemed quite the opposite. He acted like a nervous virgin having his first kiss stolen.

His face paled instantly.

''Kidd, don't tell me I just-''

_Smooch._

While Law had interrupted Kidd's attempt in forming words, Kidd had once again closed the distance. This time with more force, if you could even say that.

It didn't last long before Law answered this gesture, pressing his lips against the others. This time it didn't feel like kissing a wall at least. Law was glad the other teen would accept this sudden 'request' of his. For a minute or two, he was afraid the redhead would reject him.

On the other hand, Kidd did his best to answer the kiss. He was, as guessed, very inexperienced at this kind of action. He did as his instincts told him. He didn't need to follow any tutorials, but did what he felt like. And man, he felt good. Nervous, but good.

* * *

It started a year ago, when Kidd met this weird teenager. One of a kind, he would assume. He was just strolling past the lockers, when somebody had poked his shoulder to gain his attention.

Dark eyes were fixated at him. They looked up and down, gave him the elevator glare, as if he was studying him or something. Kidd had wrinkled his nose and asked what the fuck was up with this odd teenager.

The teenager had simply chuckled upon this rude gesture of Kidd, and flashed one of his best smiles. ''Sup', cherry head?'' He had asked.

This comment had sent Kidd raging. And of course, nothing good for the odd teenager had went out the first couple of weeks. Oh, such as lots of wedges, rude comments and jabs from the redhead.

Yet still, this strange boy had been persistent and followed him in most cases. He had even attempted to make a conversation with the fierce brute.

And then finally, the redhead gave in and asked what the _fuck_ this strange boy wanted.

''Your heart.''

* * *

Though Kidd was deep lost in thought, he managed to get a grip of reality when he felt something wet and warm trace along the edge of his lower lip.

In a matter of seconds he withdrew himself from the other teen, managing to reel over and onto his back in the process. He was panting heavily, and judging by the noise from Law, he wasn't the only one.

The hazel orbs looked up only to find Law lowering himself over him. Panick flowed in his mind as the tan boy stuck his tongue out and licked his lips hungrily. The onyx eyes as lustful as ever.


	6. GODDAMN VIRGINITY

(OOPS: Angle of view has been changed. )

1st smut I've ever written.

I haven't answered any of my readers small reviews, and of course, I've felt like the biggest asshole ever to take place in this world.

So here's some answers!

SamuraiTater: Thank you so much for the support. Yeah, there aren't very many of them! I'm glad you're satisfied with my way of writing.

Makotoko-san: I'm glad you like it! I know I've been a little lazy about the endings. I've been working on it ever since you left this note, and I've even changed a tiny bit on some of the chapters endings for your sake. Or for everyones sake, of course!

ChildLikeProblems: I once read a great story with this pairing, and Law was, once in a while, named Raccoonface. I thought it fit so well!

Guest.124: Much appreciated! And oh, isn't it _just_ _lovely _when a brute is turned into a bashful, blushing gai~ Ufufufuu~ Be careful about the nosebleeds though. And yeah, cosplay and such is very entertaining! I wasn't cosplaying though.

Azab: Thank you for the reviews. I'm delighted that you like it.

Trafalgars-Y0h0: At first I thought it was a little sheepish of me to make Law say that, but it fit so well anyway! Thank you. And yeah, Law PRETTY much is uke-ish compared to Kidd, yet still I cannot help but to swoon by the mention of Law being the one penetrating. Oh, the agony I've been through of choosing who should be uke and who should be seme!

KlawxXx: Yeah, I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I'm a dane. So I'm not the only one in my country going all gooey for the pairing? RELIEF! Thank you for the fave. Genki was so much fun. You better attend next year, you surely won't regret it!

Silverwoulf: Fair and square! Thank you for the review.

DeidaraUlquiorra: And god (Me, _of course_, honhonhon~) said, LET YOUR WISH BE GRANTED!

Mimithenumberon: First of all... PLEASE DON'T DIE, man. XD Oh god, your comments left me smiling goofily for minutes, I can assure you. I'm delighted you enjoy these chappies! And oh, I've read one of your KiddxLaw stories. GOSH, I simply love it! You noticed a lot of things not even I seemingly didn't notice at all, haha. I find that quite hilarious. Anygay, thank you!

DestinyBlitz: Thank you so much for the support. I'm glad you like it! Haha, innocent Kidd is just too loveable. DANSKER POWER! YEAAAAH! Vi gør byen usikker... Eller noget i den dur, haha. Tak igen.

* * *

_BREAK-A-LINE_

_Though Kidd was deep lost in thought, he managed to get a grip of reality when he felt something wet and warm trace along the edge of his lower lip._

_In a matter of seconds he withdrew himself from the other teen, managing to reel over and onto his back in the process. He was panting heavily, and judging by the noise from Law, he wasn't the only one._

_The hazel orbs looked up only to find Law lowering himself over him. Panick flowed in his mind as the tan boy stuck his tongue out and licked his lips hungrily. The onyx orbs as lustful as ever._

_BREAK-A-LINE_

* * *

You could feel your heart thump audible in your chest. It beat so fast it almost hurt, and you were sure Law could feel it through both of your shirts, when he was hovering himself down onto you. Chest against chest. After a while he was finely nestled in between your legs and thighs, as if he was right there where he was supposed to be from the beginning. But you didn't notice it very remarkably, because his soft lips felt so amazing when they connected to the edge of your chin.

He trailed small kisses along your jaw line and up to your left ear. Feeling slightly anxious about these feelings dwelling in the pit of your stomach, you began to chew gently on your lower lip. Luckily not hard enough to draw blood.

His breath was tickling your skin in teasing manners, and you could feel and hear whenever his breath happened to hitch or fasten it's pace. You thought thoroughly that it wasn't supposed to be like this, especially because the both of you were males. Not the opposite gender of each other. Were you deceiving Mother Earth at the current time? You could feel a smile tug the corners of your mouth upwards. You had always been _quite_ rebellious.

Suddenly your breath hitched by itself. Something rough was slowly straddling the beginning of your earlobe. You quickly realized that he was also going to use teeth if _this_ would go any further than just ear-fucking-nipping and him literally fucking your mouth with his tongue.

Though you really.. hadn't used tongue yet.

But you could imagine. Imagine how the feeling of him rummaging your mouth with his moist tongue would be. Or perhaps the opposite. That YOU were the one taking control!

Holyjesuswhatareyouthinkinga boutyoupervert.

All along this had happened, you had your eyes closed, leaving only your imagination to guess what Law was up to. If just him nipping your earlobe was making your pants suddenly feel a lot smaller and uncomfortably gut-clenching, then how would it be like if you would've actually allowed him to go any further.

Oh, how you cursed inwardly!

You fidgeted awkwardly, doing your best to make him aware of how you were feeling at the moment. But he didn't stop at any time, no such thing as glancing up and making sure you were all right. No, you did rather suspect him to _persistently_ go on, even when knowing how you were _feeling_. Or so you thought.

It's not like you didn't want his soft touch or anything, but that feeling, that feeling that made you stutter and bashful – it was down right embarrassing!

''Law,'' you managed to murmur. The answer was delayed, and only a soft grunt from Law above. ''Kidd?'' He whispered with his lips touching briefly against the curve of your earlobe. You tensed at this. You didn't want to let him see you like this, but in matter of fact, he had already seen a little too much for your taste. So what would it matter anyway if you continued?

He had lifted himself a bit, propped his elbows into the furry carpet and supported himself with it and his knees and shins also. Your eyes bounded with his jet black orbs. There were something soft and tender in his glance, yet his smirk told you otherwise. Those lips tugged up into one of his playful smiles. You thought your knees were weakening just from the sight of it, but as if you would ever admit that.

You had always known you had a weakness for that malicious smile of his, not to mention his intense eyes. Under those inappropriate circumstances your mind never faltered to stay the same.

He looked curiously at you now, tilted his head slightly, the left corner of his mouth turned upwards in a wry smile. You shook your head, ''nothing,''.

Shortly after you found yourself unable to stop those few words escaping your lips.

''Kiss me.''

He leaned down and you up, searched those warm lips against your own once again. Oh god, you felt so gay in the feminine way at the current time. What were you doing? Automatically your hands found it as an_ utter _tough task to lie still, and they snaked up Law's arms, shoulders next and wrapped around his neck. You tugged him even closer.

Unfortunately your teeth clashed together due the eagerness from the... rather ignorant side of you. You just couldn't help yourself, because honestly, not only he had to take the role as the one leading, but also the one being on top. According to you, it was embarrassing enough as it was. Did you really have to point it out?

Law simply chuckled upon this gesture of you, returning the kiss with equal force. You admitted it kind of hurt in the beginning, until you got a grip of it.

You could feel the tip of his tongue trace along your lower lip, as if asking for permission to explore further. Hesitant you allowed yourself to open your mouth inch by inch, taken back by surprise when his tongue prodded between your almost sealed lips and connected to your own tongue. The moment your tongues, in your case, slyly approached each others and connected, you could feel a twinge in your stomach.

A jolt of excitement blossomed in your veins, starting from your scalp and making its way down to your toes. Your toes curled due the giddy feeling, and you couldn't help it but to smile secretly.

Soon he e experimented with your limits by all means, stroking his tongue against yours a few times, straddling your teeth and rummaging your mouth. Though the both of you surely were running out of air, you did still fight persistently for dominance.

When you broke apart, small trails of saliva were still connected between you and Law. They eventually broke when you licked your swollen lips, taking in the sight of the boy in front of you. He was still nestled finely between your thighs, but he wasn't completely hovering on you, even when you kissed.

You were about to comment it when he once again leaned down with his torso, this time snuggling his head in between your jaw and your shoulder. Your breath hitched when you could feel him planting open-mouthed, sloppy kisses along your neck. When he made it to the beginning of your right shoulder, he bit down hard, possibly enough to leave marks. The sudden action made you yelp in surprise, leaving him grinning against the made bitemark.

''You're mine''.

His lustful voice made it to your ears and he suddenly chuckled darkly. You perked up, glared down your body and at the ravenhaired boy slyly hovered above you, inches away from resting on you completely. You took notice of his hands snaking down your torso. He tugged the fabric of your black hoodie lightly, as if to point out what he meant.

At the same second, you realized this truly wasn't any matter of 'fun', but something adults did. Teenagers did. Though the thought of being intimate with another person was something that felt so foreign to you, you wanted this. _Badly_.

Frankly, you couldn't even wait to let his slender fingers roam over your pale skin, and perhaps you, yourself, pleasing him. It was an extremely perverted, yet enticing thought that went taking a stroll in your mind.

He lifted up in your hoodie to reveal an obvious set of your abs, in which he _seemingly _enjoyed the view of. ''I haven't drifted around doing nothing,'' you yapped nonchalantly. You enjoyed his eyes gazing over your body and hungrily taking in what was in view. It gave you an odd feeling. It made you feel... _sexy._

He lifted your hoodie all the way up, and you allowed him to pull it off you, arms and hands in the air to help him. You found it quite awkward, though he didn't seem to mind the bother at all. Recklessly he threw your hoodie to the side, discarded for the sake of **LOSING YOUR GODDAMN VIRGINITY.**

You did somehow feel naked, even though it had only been your hoodie to be discarded so far. Maybe the cause were the predatory eyes engulfing every inch of your chest that made a **hint** of insecurity cross your nerves.

His hands were on you again, starting from the beginning of your shoulders. To make it comfortable for yourself, you let yourself rest completely on the carpet, eyes half-lidded as you enjoyed his hands gently spoiling your body in every way you could possibly have thought of.

Shyly you held back a moan when one of his thumbs brushed one of your nipples. You didn't mean to show such _obvious_ satisfaction from his touches, but you found it helpless when he kept on doing those things to you.

Weird noises were coming from your mouth once in a while. It was a task of it's own just to hold it back, vibrating in your throat and perking to escape your lips.

Finally it peeked through the surface of your stubbornness, and you arched slightly back by reflex when you could feel his lips seal around your bud. One of his hands was resting on your hip, while the other one were pinching the left bud in between his thumb and forefinger. His teeth felt rough against your bud, twisting it in between and giving it a gentle jab with the tip of his tongue.

It is as if the moans had released themselves from your throat. ''... L-Law,'' you barely managed to stutter.

'Law withdrew himself from you slowly, tongue darting out and he licked his lips slyly. And of course, the smug smile were plastered on his face, adorning his features.

You sneered in annoyance, writhed a bit in protest underneath him.

Your eyes found his when he led his hand up to your cheek, stroking his thumb over your soft skin while cupping it. ''Eustass, are you all right?'' He asked. You found yourself gaping at the odd question, wondering where the fuck that came from. ''Of c-course I'm all right!'' You sputtered, feeling slightly offended. You were not as fragile as a glass marble. There was no such thing as worrying about you, you thought. After all, who would undergo the trouble of worrying about you anyway.

His hand felt comforting against your cheek. Despite your already glowing cheeks, you could feel them redden even more so. It felt so tender the way he caressed you, it made your heart flutter and your blood rush through your veins with yet another feeling of relief. He truly did care about you after all, however weird that must have sounded.

And you cared about him.

Your eyes were only half-lidded. Air whirred in your lungs, perked for escape. You noticed you had held your breath for a long time, and you didn't remember exactly when the last time was that you felt like that. At last you sighed deeply, chest rising in the air and down when you exhaled. Slowly he closed the distance between you. You had expected another wild, ravishing make out session, yet those lips only planted a chaste kiss on yours. Innocent, but sweet. Kind intentions behind it.

''I'm okay,'' you assured him in a calm whisper. And that time, you were sure. Something inside you told you yes, that was something you wanted. Law was who you wanted. Only a tender smile emerged on his lips, and he ever so slowly dove down.

A tug at the edge of your pants sent you shuddering in silence, closing your eyes completely this time. It was as if you could feel his jet black eyes trail down bare torso, taking in the sight in front of him with equal eagerness to how you felt. It was not an improper feeling rushing through your body as you could sense it. It was rather _exciting_, you would admit.

Since your eyes were closed, you actually had no idea what he was up to. You would only leave it to your imagination or perhaps your nerves, whenever he would plan to let those slender fingers ghost over your skin. Now that you thought about it, what was he doing?

You were about to take a peek at him through half-lidded eyes, but were surprised by the fluttering feeling in your stomach when you could feel something wet against the fade-out of your ribs. You realized that he was going to continue his earlier behavior, nuzzling – not to mention spoil your chest – next is what is downward.

He made it to your navel, where he surprisingly darted his tongue further out and let it trace along the curve of it. You breathed through your nose in order not to moan or sound too pathetic when letting small whimpers emit from you. Hell, the fact that the sly bastard would get to hear the slightest noise from you in that manner was already exceeding your limits by far.

His hands were resting on your hips, a few fingers snucking under the fabric of your designer jeans in an attempt to tug your pants down. Sly bastard. A jolt of pleasure were sent gushing in your veins when his tongue followed the small trail of pubic hair, that lead down to your lower regions. Ever so slyly your back arched up automatically in lust, resulting Law grinning to himself.

The only thing you wanted now was to get your pants off. At this point they felt _extremely_ uncomfortable, and you could almost imagine Law's pleased face when he could spot your erection being trapped underneath the fucking fabric. Your emotions spoke up themselves, leaving you flustered.

''Please,'' you _begged_.

_**FUCKING SHAMEFUL **_is what your mind screamed throughout your head when you said that.

Yet, you continued.

''_Please_, don't fucking tease me,'' you sneered in what _polite_ voice you were capable of at the current time.

Soon after your eagerness was declared **desperate, **you quickly added ''Fuckface'', because the jerk shouldn't get too damn high of himself.

''My, my, Eustass'' He cooed as he tilted his head, fluttering his eyelashes with an 'innocent' gleam adorning his eyes.

You had the both of your elbows propped into the carpet in order to get a view of this _rare_ occasion. Law had gotten a grip on you zipper and unzipped it. **Slowly**. Was the bastard just plain slow or just teasing for the matter of fun?

With furrowed eyebrows you watched him unzip your pants and begin to tug your pants down. Your eyes bounded with his when he looked up, and a sudden embarrassment began to heat you face. Especially when he quirked his brows once or twice and gave you a rather dirty look. It made you feel so vulnerable.

''T-Too slow,'' you scowled at him. Your mouth was a straight, thin line, and the look in your eyes told Law that you were impatient. You wanted to add** _'_**_Let's just get over with it'_, but you figured that wouldn't help anything.

All of suddenly his movements completely stopped, and he simply sat there and stared at you. You wanted to ask him why, but he was already closing in on you, wiggling a bit to the side, where he elegantly lifted you up. difficulty were also shown, but you were too surprised to notice. He carried you bridal-style to the nearest chair, avoiding the fists you were trying to throw at him while doing so. When had his current location assured, he dropped you and you sunk into the posh chair Law before had sat on. _Where the fuck did that come from_, you thought.

All along that happened, you were between confused and puzzled. ''What are you-'' _Oh my god_. Law dropped to his knees, a malicious smile adorned his features. His hands straddled your lap to get a grip of the edge of your pants. Luckily they were already unzipped, but one thing was in the way. Your weight. Somehow he managed to pull them them down anyway – and you wondered where his sudden _super _powers came from.

''I want you to get a great view of when I suck you,'' he said with honesty in his gracious voice. You would've guessed you looked absolutely flabbergasted by now due his boldness. Actually, you didn't really have anything to say to that. Well, other things than 'Fuckface', 'Racoonface' and such.

You were only wearing your underwear by now. Just a plain black set of boxers. You couldn't help but to feel quite annoyed by the fact that Law wasn't even undressed yet at all. But what could you do in this situation, you despairing thought.

Your length was already more than half-hard, and it was quite obvious. Law leaned in on you and snuck his hands underneath your boxers. He raised himself to your level and planted a chaste kiss on your lips. You returned it with keen enthusiasm. This time there was no teeth involved, but it was tender and loving. Still a bit bashful, you gently nibbled on his lower lip, engaged into something more intimate. He noticed your inquiry and slowly slipped his tongue in between your slightly parted lips. You gasped into his mouth by the feeling of the snug air against your erection. Law saw his opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth and gladly did.

You could barely remark it, but your boxers were now discarded, or just dangling at your feet. Laws slender fingers wrapped around the base of your length, but he didn't move just yet. He gave it a gentle squeeze, in which made you moan into the kiss. It was a foreign noise to you, even though it was almost deafened by lips against lips. Your voice became even lighter, barely recognisable.

It felt so very nice when his tongue straddled your teeth or rubbed against your tongue, causing a jolt to emerge in your nerves every time. When you broke apart he bit your upper lip and sucked, and you simply couldn't resist him. Through one half-lidded eye you took a peek at him and his beautiful face. Such smooth and nice curves fit him so well, you thought. You loved his scent. He was always so neat, a sweet scent of something exotic lingered to his skin wherever he would go.

He was standing above you, leaning down and resting his cheek against yours. You could hear his steady breath emit from his mouth as he worked on you, every now and then whispering reassuring things to you. He spoiled you a little too much. His hands had changed into a more stable pace with less teasing strokes. This time you buried your head in the crook of his neck, breath hitching when ever the strokes became more firm. He thumbed the slit of the head, earned a throaty whimper from you as result. You didn't know how or when you began, but all of sudden you found yourself planting soft kisses along his neck. Your lips parted as you bet down gently, twisting the tan skin between your front teeth. He groaned in a low voice against your ears, huskily moaning your name, what only made you take use of your tongue in advantage of hearing more of _that_.

The movements slowly stopped, and he withdrew himself from you. You groaned in annoyance from the loss of the others body warmth. Law dropped to his knees once again, a determined look taking place in his eyes. His hands travelled up your knees and thighs afterwards, parting your legs to nestle finely in between. At that moment, you felt really, really vulnerable. With a quick glance down your chest, you could already see how he was already kind of observing _it_, as if he was somehow close to be fascinated.

''Look what we've got here,'' he purred, licked his lips the moment your eyes met his. You were really fucking embarrassed, but you were damn lucky you didn't care much about your timidity at that situation.

His tongue darted out.

You closed your eyes.

It felt so good.

The soft surface of his tongue brushed against the tip of your length. You loved the feeling it gave you, how he ever so slowly made his way down the base with one teasing lick. You couldn't resist. You tried your best, but you had to see what _magic_ that was. You slumped deeper into the posh chair, your grip around the armrest tightening as you could feel how the tip of his tongue was sneaking under the foreskin of the head, running along it and out again. You breathed deeply, and your back arched up, indicating him of how badly you wanted it.

Finally – _finally_ you could get to feel those lips wrapped around the head of your length, swirling his tongue around it and against the slit. You moaned low voice, almost as a whisper. It was barely audible, but you believe he heard it, because soon after he swallowed you **whole**. The engulfing heat was almost unbearable. You opened your eyes warily and took a peek down. You froze.

He was looking right back at you, those intense eyes bounding with yours. Your mouth was slightly agape with little breathy noises and soft moans released every now and then. You froze. You could hear your heart beat audible in your chest, and feel heat rise in your cheeks as he just kept staring. You felt like a deer caught in spotlight, and there was no escape.

Another throaty whimper resounded in the room when Law led his hands down to your testicles, rolling them in his hand and nuzzling them slightly. Automatically you grimaced at all these feelings blossoming in the pit of your stomach, and you bit your lip in an attempt to hold the moans back. Your chest rose and fell out of rhythm, quickening and stopping as he worked his tongue back to the tip. It all felt too overwhelming.

It didn't help any further when Law literally began to bob his head to suck on your length, not missing a single beat. Without realizing much you guided your hand to his onyx strands, enjoyed the feeling of your fingers entangle with those soft strands.

Something inside you was building up, whether it was that lovely sensation or anything else, you didn't know. It just felt so good. The more time passed by, the more your sight began to blur. Heat was streaming through your veins, starting from your scalp and travelling its way doing your body and to your toes. All of sudden you felt something vibrate against your length, and you realized Law was humming in a low voice. You couldn't store this feeling anymore, and your back arched up, head thrown into the air as you were sent over the edge moaning Law's name.

Profound regret flushed right through you the moment those waves was sent through you, spoiling your body in every way possible. It felt like your body was still spasming the slightest, yet you hadn't even warned Law, and you managed to glare down to see him having withdrawn himself. White, sticky liquid trickled down his fingers. Semen. But his face wasn't covered in anything but his smug smirk and quirked, teasing brows.

His gaze went from you to his own fingers, and you knew what he was about to do. ''LAW-''...

You tried, at least.

And in some weird way, you found the sight of him licking your semen off his fingers quite enticing. You shook your head and laughed quietly.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Everything inside you froze, and judging from the look in Law's eyes, he did, too.

You could hear the soft sound of someone knocking on the front door. Someone who really wanted to be let in.

''Shit!''


	7. Wink, wonk

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

_Everything inside you froze, and judging from the look in Law's eyes, he did, too._

_You could hear the soft sound of someone knocking on the front door. Someone who really wanted to be let in._

_''Shit!''_

* * *

You let your eyes wander in a pathetic attempt to find something as an excuse for this **mess**. For what, you didn't exactly know yet, but you somehow guessed that action was simply a fine reflex of yours. Your grip around the armrest was tightening as the knocks continued to barge onto the front door.

Your confused thoughts were distracted by Law, who waved a hand in front of your face. ''Connection to earth, Eustass,'' he called while quirking an eyebrow. You took a quick peek down your body to realize that you were completely naked by now. ''My clothes!'' You burst out, raised yourself from the posh chair and almost knocked Law over. He tumbled slightly backwards and sat on his bum. Those dark eyes were looking curiously at you, yet he didn't say anything at all. You wanted to ask him what to do, but since he seemed way too far off this planet at the moment, that you choose to do something yourself.

''Clothes, clothes, fuck, fuck, _fuck_,'' you bitterly snarled as you shuffled around in your biggest pride, star naked. It didn't make it any better that your foot stung for every step you made.

''Oopeeen the **bloody **door**,**'' a strangled noise begged from a far distance. It was a very weak noise. But you could hear it, and dominance were hiding somewhere in the tone _she_ was using. A shiver trickled down your spine.

Your pants and underwear were laying beside the chair you recently sat in, and your hoodie was floating somewhere in the mess of pillows in front of the fireplace. The underwear and pants were easy to put on, but you found your hair tangled between one of the strings of the shabby hoodie you wore when you attempted to pull it over and on.

As desperate you were, you whimpered and told Law to help you. Wearing a smug grin, he helped you pull it on and untangled you from that beast. Your hoodie, that is. As silly as the situation were, you stuck your tongue out at Law and made a harsh movement with your hands to direct him somewhere else. For a few couple of seconds he just stood there and glared at you, as if you had grown a second head. ''GO HIDE, FOR FUCK SAKE!'' You hissed at last. While trying to make that sly dumbfuck take cover, you stroke your hands through your cherry strands to soothe the wild curls sticking out of fucking nowhere.

He smirked once again before slowly backing away, winking at you while doing so. ''Wink, wonk, wink,'' he drawled in a high-pitched voice. You couldn't help but to let the corners of your mouth tug upwards a bit. You thought he was absolutely ridiculous. And charming. Forget the last part, you never ever thought that.

''I'm coming!'' You yelled back at the moment you heard another strangled noise coming from the other end of the house. ''Jesus christ,'' you snarled, ''she must be fucking weeping if I can hear it from here.'' And that was the truth, because she was literally bawling offensive words at the front door in her obviously drunken state. Your trudging towards the woman outside instantly stopped when you remembered something quite important. The expensive chair you _accidentally_ broke! But she was drunk, right? She wouldn't mind, would she?

You almost stepped on the broken pieces of glass in the kitchen. Great. Another expensive furniture RUINED into bits! Having Law as a boyfr-

friend.

Friend, yes, is expensive.

* * *

Her voice was slurred and loud, even through the thick material of the front door. ''IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR THIS BLOODY INSTANT, I SWEAR I WILL-'' You cut her piercing speech off the moment you opened the door, and what was left to see was her drowsy brown eyes and her red lips slightly agape. ''S-Sweetie,'' she slurred, waved her high-heeled shoes at you while smiling slovenly. This certainly wasn't a rare sight to you. You nodded as a decent gesture to her before grabbing her handbag for her and stepping aside to let her in. ''Mom,'' you returned her greeting politely.

Her attention was drawn towards you again, and she gave you one of those soft glares. ''I'm completely drunk,'' she giggled in a whisper. You sighed and helped her entering the house, directing her towards the kitchen. As long as she didn't step on the broken pieces of glass, no one would get hurt, you thought.

She was slumped against one of the kitchen counters, fatigued leaning in over the counter to gain more comfort. You stood beside her, not so far away and observed her silhouette. ''Mom, where is Joseph?'' You asked in a stern voice. She might've been tired, but that wouldn't get you anywhere finding out where the heck Joseph was nestled at the moment. She turned her torso towards your direction. Her bangs were covering a small part of her left eye, some of the strands tucked between her lips. For a moment it looked like something was gleaming in her chestnut coloured eyes. A frown covering her else then beautiful features.

''I have no idea...'' She trailed off. Her eyes wandered to the window where the light from the lamp-posts in the garden shone through. Her eyes were hollow as she spoke so low and quietly, something threatening to crack through her careful voice. ''He... said he wanted to stay there... a bit more...,'' she whispered. It hurt to see your mother like that. She would never tend to act like this in her sober state. ''Was he pleasing himself with the company of someone else?'' You asked warily, making sure not to exceeding some limits.

You struck a nerve, you could remark. By gripping the edge of the counter she tried not to show her weakness. That her hands were trembling every so noticeably. ''Yes...''

You sighed deeply. Taking a few steps forward, you got a grip of one of her skinny wrist and held her close. ''Don't cry,'' you whispered into her cheek when you kissed her as comfort. ''He's not worth it.''

She had her face buried in your shoulder. You could feel her shoulders vibrate. Then the sobbing began.

This was, as aforementioned, not anything new to you. It did at least happen once a month. You had told her to confront him, but she didn't. Every time she told you the same, that she would make it stop. She would grow a spine and tell him to bugger off with that crap, such as she told. But it never happened. And now that you thought of it, you hadn't even done anything yourself to prevent it from happening. She wasn't the only one to blame, but also you. And of course Joseph, the man you once used to call dad.

In the end you gave her something to drink and afterwards you helped her getting to bed. When you were sure she was sleeping soundly, you went downstairs to clean up the mess in the kitchen. It almost gave you a heart attack when Law appeared in the door frame to check up on you. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either.

You shot him an apologetic glance when you finished gathering the broken pieces and throwing them into the trashcan. He simply shrugged and leaned coolly against the counter that your mother almost had passed out on. You could feel his onyx eyes follow your every movement as you rushed from the trashcan to the spot where the broken glass jar had been. You turned around to return the glare, tilting your head with a curious look in your eyes. It is as if he's just waiting for you to say something.

''I am just so pissed!'' You snarled into thin air and waved your hands frantically in the air to show your distress. ''There she is, that wonderful lady – and then he's just fucking around with the nearest good looking woman! You because their breasts are big, huh?'' You burst out. Law noticed this odd behavior of your family a long time ago, considering how you have a tendency to hint at it. A lot. Since then he demanded to know more about it. His explanation for the cause was that he was concerned - oh, and also that he was going to be your future boyfriend.

Boyfriend...

Ever so slowly your babble slowed down, and you found yourself staring at Law with wide eyes. You could already sense a heating prickling growing more persistent in your cheeks. In a few seconds the whole night replayed inside your mind, and you remember how he had...

How you had...

Done. Stuff. With. Each. Other.

Realisation strikes hard. With a lifted hand you ruffled your ruby red hair, as if to check if this whole situation was reality. And indeed, it was. ''You're spacing out too much,'' Law snorted as he waved his hand in front of your face. He was now in front of you, leaning in on you so that you could almost feel his breath tickle your lips. Unfortunately, Law was only a few inches shorter than yourself. Plus your wicked hairstyle added a few inches for your luck. ''S-Stop sneaking in on me!'' You managed to growl, yet with a bashful smile you couldn't prevent from making.

He chuckled shortly, quirking a brow at your behavior. ''I suspect your odd behavior must be some of the side effects of actually having had ejaculation.''

Way to go, Law.


End file.
